An old friend
by Thetruehero
Summary: Hey this is a sequel to "Nico's Anatomy" it's my first time so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

An old friend

_Hey guys! First time writing one so I want you to be honest in reviews and whether or not I should write another chapter of this or not. I made this story as sort of a sequel to theboringdolphin's story "Nico's Anatomy" Which if you haven't read it you should it's great. Remember be honest_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Grey's Anatomy**

Chapter 1: Reunion

Jake limped up the steps of Pacific Coast Hospital trying hard not to wince every time his left foot hit the ground. "Six years" he thought to himself "Six years since I've seen Percy, six years since I left this godforsaken place, six years since...the accident." Jake looked down at his leg knowing it was going to be tough working here again even it was for a few months . "Let's get this over with." he muttered as he entered the hospital. Instantly warm loving memories overcame him as he looked around; Him and Percy realizing they wanted to be surgeons when they were five after seeing Jake's dad in surgery, Jake and Percy learning about medical careers in high school, Jake and Percy being accepted to the same hospital and attending a tour where they ran into the Head of Neurology: Scott Brine. Scott, Scott, Scott, his name kept going through Jake's head. Jake realized tears were forming in his eyes. "Don't be a baby it was six years ago move on Jake." he muttered to himself as he limped to the office where he would be working. But Jake knew he never could.

Jake walked into a room that was full of interns and he saw Chief Chiron Brunner. "Wow the old man still looks as he did six years ago." Jake muttered and was trying to decide if that was a compliment or an insult, When he heard Brunner starting to call out names "Now I will call your name and assign you to a doctor now lets see: Connor Stoll you will be with Piper McLean Head of Pediatrics, Travis Stoll you will be with William Solace Head of General, Ethan Nakamura you will be with Percy Jackson Head of Neurology." As soon as Jake heard his name he turned and saw Percy, he had gotten taller since he last saw him he looked about 6'6 now which still never matched Jake's 6'10 but it was good to see his friend after so long he was thinking about smiling until he realized, Percy was head of _Neurology, _he took Scott's old job he didn't know whether to be happy for Percy or go over there and smack the shit out of him when Brunner said " Hylla Arellano you will be working with Luke Castellan, but because Luke is on leave away with his wife touring hospitals around the world you will work with the acting Head of Cardiology: Jake Mason." Jake looked over and saw Percy go wide eyed as he heard Jake's name. "Now he should be here I told him to-" Brunner said before seeing Jake. "Ah here he is everyone I would like to introduce you to the acting head of Cardiology Jake Mason." Jake looked around at all the new faces he knew no one here, Percy sure and Brunner but that was it everyone else he did not know. "Now everyone treat him with respect and make him feel welcome." Brunner said though he knew that wouldn't help Jake feel better after what had happen between him, Percy, Brunner, and...Scott.

"Jake!" yelled a very excited Percy as he ran over to bear hug his old friend everyone had left to work so he wasn't completely mortified "It's been so long like what six years? Man, you've gotten buffer since I last saw you, how have you been?" Than Percy looked down at Jake's leg and remembered why Jake was late and why Jake had left the hospital in the first place. "Oh...right." said Percy with a sad voice his smile melting away. He then got a look of panic and fear as he backed away from Jake. "I'm so sorry Jake I shouldn't have mentioned your leg don't hate me." Jake was used to this from Percy he wanted to yell at him from even looking at his leg but after the hell he and Percy went through he just couldn't find the anger he just sighed. "I don't hate you Percy, but please don't mention my leg again you know what could happen right?" Percy nodded grimly " Your PTSD could start and you could black out and beat the absolute shit out of me I know sorry again for mentioning it man." Jake looked at his oldest friend he had, his buddy, his best friend, hell he would go so far as to say brother, but he knew if anyone mentioned his leg he would black out and kick there ass no matter how much he cared about them. "It's okay lets just focus on work alright." Jake said hoping to distract Percy from being sad, Percy soon began to smile. "Sure lets get to work."

As Jake was limping alongside Percy talking about how the hospital changed and what Jake should do, they heard "Hey Perce" Jake turned and saw a young, lean, pale, dark haired boy run up to them. Percy smiled "Hey Neeks." Percy said as he pecked the boy on the cheek, the dark haired boy blushed and playfully shoved Percy. "Hey no kissing at work when other people are around babe." As he pointed at Jake then Percy realized Jake was standing there mystified. "Oh, right introductions Nico this is Jake Mason one of my oldest friends, Jake this is my husband Nico di Angelo...well Nico Jackson actually." Percy said as his smile got bigger. Nico held out his hand "Nice to meet you Jake I'm sure we'll get to know each other better working together." Jake didn't smile or anything he just stared at Nico's hand but finally decided he should try to be nice for Percy he took Nico's hand and mumbled "Ya nice to meet you to Nico" After that Jake wanted to get the hell away from everyone he wanted to be alone so he started towards his office as he was turning around Jake ran right into another boy, knocking him flat on the ground while Percy grabbed Jake "Sorry" Jake mumbled half-halfheartedly. The other boy got up he was handsome, about as tall as Percy maybe a little shorter, had blue eyes, and blonde hair. "Hey Jason" said Percy in a weak voice Jake wasn't sure why Percy seemed nervous around this blonde kid, but Jake didn't ask. "How have you been since the break up?" Nico asked Percy gasped and paled as he looked at his husband than straight at Jake. He was about to ask Percy what when Jason got up and glared straight at Jake, he instantly didn't like him. "I'll tell you how it's going it's a fucking nightmare Nico that's what it it I have to see Piper everyday and I have to deal with her telling me what to do i'm so mad" Jason yelled "Um Jason maybe you should dial it down a little because Jake here-" Percy started to say, but was cut off by Jason "Save it Jackson I don't care who he is." He glared at Jake "Just stay out of my way can you do that wit your fucked up leg huh? Can you? Can you walk straight huh? Cause I will-" Jake probably should have left when he first started yelling at him,but hearing Jason mention his leg pushed it he heard Percy scream " Jake don't" Nico yelled "Stop" as Jake's vision went red and then nothing.

The next thing Jake knew he was being pinned to the ground by Brunner, Nico, and Percy. Nico looked absolutely frightened and panicked, Percy and Brunner stared at Jake sadly not saying anything as it dawned on Jake...His PTSD had broken through he attacked Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

An old friend

_I know that Jason is never this mean and stuff like that some personalities may be different. Anyway please review._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Grey's Anatomy**

As soon as Percy, Jake, and Nico got into Percy's office Jake couldn't hold it in any longer, he broke down sobbing.

"I...I thought...I...Thought I could control it." Jake said in between sobs.

Percy went up to Jake and put his arm around him "

"Jake listen to me, don't fight okay you'll just get worse, we have to figure out how to stop it."

Jake looked at his friend, his brother. "Your right, but I want to know something."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

Jake took a deep breath "What exactly did I...do to Jason?"

Percy stared at him "Jake maybe you should-" Jake cut him off. "Shut it I just put a guy I didn't even know in the infirmary, so don't even think for a second that you know what to do now tell me what happened"

Percy sighed "Alright fine."

**15 minutes ago**

_"Just stay out of my way can you do that with your fucked up leg? Can you? Can you walk straight? Cause I will-" Jason got cut off by Jake punching him right in the jaw knocking him down again and spitting up some blood._

_Percy yelled "Jake don't" but Percy knew when Jake blacked out he went ballistic._

_"NO stop Jake." yelled Nico as he went forward to stop him, but Percy held him back not wanting his husband to get hurt._

_"Listen Nico we have to stop him maybe we can knock him out, but hes much stronger than he looks I don't...Wait, Chief Brunner he might be strong enough to knock him out come on."_

_As Percy and Nico ran to grab Brunner Jason began to get up moaning and coughing up a little blood "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jason screamed than ran to punch Jake._

_Jake grabbed Jason's arm and brought it down on his knee, a loud CRACK and Jason's arm was broken._

_Jason fell to the ground holding his broken arm screaming in pain as Jake grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt he then started to beat Jason in the gut and more in the face._

_Blood was pouring out of Jason's mouth and as Jake threw Jason to the ground, he grabbed a clipboard and slammed it into Jason's head, he grabbed Jason'n stethoscope, wrapped it around his neck and pulled._

_He could hear Jason gasping for air, but as Jason slipped into unconsciousness Brunner tackled Jake._

"So hitting your head on the ground must have knocked the anger out of you and here we are." Percy finished.

Jake kept thinking about what he had done to the blonde haired boy "I have to apologize, where's the infirmary?"

Percy stared at him "Whoa what? What if he wakes up and he mentions your leg no one will be able to help you. you could kill Jason."

"Then have a security guard with him so if he breaks he can be restrained." Suggested Nico who was so quiet it startled Jake.

Jake thought about this "Who is the biggest security guard?" he asked.

"Oh that would be Butch he's definitely the strongest." said Percy

"Yeah you would know." said Nico teasingly

"Shut up Neeks it was one night." said Percy who was as red as a tomato.

"Great so i'm going to go get him." said Jake as his best friend was laughing with his husband.

**20 Minutes Later**

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" asked Butch as he and Jake walked to the infirmary.

"I want you to keep me back if I try to attack anyone alright? I want you to knock me the hell out got it?"

A smile creeped it's way to Butch's face "No problem."

They walked into the infirmary and came up to room 120, Jason's room.

Jake took a deep breath "Okay let's do this."

As he walked in he saw Jason and his heart dropped.

Jason was wrecked; his face was cut up in several places, his right eye was black and swollen, he could see bruises around his neck and chest from where he punched him, his arm was in a cast, his mouth was covered in dried blood, and to make it worse his hair was streaked with blood from where he hit him with the clipboard.

"Holy shit I did that much damage to a guy I didn't even know?" Jake asked in his head.

crowded around Jason were a two people; A girl with tan skin, caramel hair, and color changing eyes, next to her was a lean, Latino looking fellow with curly black hair.

Jake knew his plan was risky but he had to try it Jason wasn't waking up anytime soon so he did the next best thing.

"Piper?" Jake said the crying stopped as the girl looked at Jake her eyes were red from crying "Do...Do I know you?" she asked her voice cracking

"Um...Butch can I talk to Piper alone just me and her?" Jake asked.

Butch nodded "Sure hey Leo come on he needs to talk with Piper."

"Alright sure Piper you yell if you need anything alright?" said Leo as he looked at Jake.

Piper nodded "Yeah sure thing Leo."

After Leo and Butch left Jake turned and found himself face to face with Piper "So what do you want?"

"Well I'm Jake Mason um...I wanted to tell...you about what happened to Jason." Jake started, but was cut off by Piper exploding.

"Who did this to him I will fucking kill them I'll rip out there lung's with my bare hands and watch them suffocate." she screamed.

"Holy fucking shit I'm going to die." Jake was screaming in his head, but he owed it to Piper to tell her what happened.

"Ya um see...It may of been...me." Jake barely got the last word out before he got a fist in the face that sent him toppling over the table, he heard the door slam open and Piper screaming "Let go of me I'll kill him."

When Jake finally got back up and his vision wasn't blurred he saw that the only reason he was still alive was because Butch ran in and grabbed Piper then handcuffed her to Jason's bed.

Piper was giving Jake a murderous look that said he better explain what happened or she would end him.

"Okay yes I beat him up, yes I did that to him, but I swear I didn't mean to." Jake said

"Oh yeah how can you not mean to put the guy I love into a medically induced come?" Piper screamed

What Piper asked caught him off guard "The man she loves" he thought.

"Wait I thought you broke up with him I can you love him?" Jake asked and for a second he thought Piper was going to go all Hulk on his ass but she just sighed.

"Because he doesn't seem to be interested anymore he told me he loved me and i didn't know what to think so I told him maybe we should take a break while I think about and he took it hard that's why." Piper explained.

"Well great now I feel worse." thought Jake he was lost in thought until Piper said "Jake?" in a soft voice that startled Jake.

"Um yes?" he asked Piper was staring at him with those weird color changing eyes "How did you not mean to beat up Jason?"

Jake sighed but than thought of an idea "Meet me in Percy's office in an hour" Jake said as he unhand-cuffed Piper "Um...Why?" she asked

Jake's confidence was higher than ever "I'm going to tell you why this happened."

As Jake left he knew this was probably the most dangerous thing he could possibly do but all that was going through his mind

"I'm going to tell them about the accident."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hey so I hope you liked the last two chapters and sorry I haven't written in a while. Quick thing Jake Mason knows Luke Castellan just so you know i forgot to write that in._

_Anyway enjoy chapter three. This beginning is lemon just to warn you!_

**Percy's POV**

"You know Jake may be gone for awhile maybe we could fool around." Percy said to his husband.

"Well as long as we don't get caught lets do it." Nico said with a hungry lustful look in his eye.

Percy unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants when he looked back at his husband he gave a small whimper of pleasure.

"Do you like it when I rub you?" Nico said as he stroked Percy's member.

"Oh fuck yes!" Percy moaned as he got harder and stroked his husbands member too.

They started kissing passionately and moaning contently as they jerked each other off.

"Get on your back Neeks" Percy said in a commanding tone.

As Nico was moving Percy grabbed the lube he kept in his desk and rubbed a good amount on his fingers he went to Nico and prepared him.

"Ohhhhh fuck!" Nico explained as he was being finger fucked by Percy.

Once he was stretched enough Percy lined himself up with Nico and plunged right in almost instantly hitting his prostate.

Nico made small whimpering sounds with every thrust and Percy was biting his lip to not moan so loudly as they might get caught.

As Percy was thrusting and Nico was moaning "Si, Si! Alto! Faster" They were close to release.

"Nico I'm close I'm so close" Percy moaned as he was closing in on release.

"Well hurry up it's pretty weird seeing you two screw." A voice spoke up.

Percy looked over and saw Jake standing there with a face of annoyance and looking very uncomfortable.

"Jake!" Percy yelled as he got off of Nico who looked absolutely mortified from getting caught.

"Percy I am going to kill you when we get home tonight." Nico said as he put on his clothes glaring at Percy.

Jake walked in still looking uncomfortable but not as much as before "Percy this isn't the first time I walked in on you having sex in someones office remember."

Percy turned bright red "Yeah I remember please don't bring it up." he said but Nico looked at him.

"No no what other times were there Jake?" Nico asked trying hard not to laugh.

Jake sat down and extended his bad leg to let it relax he couldn't put a lot of stress on it or it would only cause more pain then he was already in.

"Well um..I once walked in on Percy having sex with a girl..Sarah I think was her name anyway that was when we were interns here man feels like ages since that happened." Jake said thinking back.

Percy sat next to him "Yeah those were the days I long for mostly because you and me worked side by side on _everything."_

Nico sat near them looking a little confused "Wait Jake you worked here before?" He asked a little shocked at the realization.

Jake looked at Nico "Yeah years ago when me and Percy were interns we worked together up until we were residents then I had my accident." Jake explained eyeing his leg, tears welling up in his eyes but he brushed them away.

"Anyway there were too many bad memories here so I left and I worked at other hospitals across the U.S. and now Luke needed a fill in so here I am." Jake finished.

"Wait you know Luke?" Nico asked.

"Oh yeah we know each other, hell who do you think came up with the name McSteamy? He was always agitated and frustrated so me and Percy nicknamed him that and apparently it stuck." Jake explained.

"Wow that's amazing how you were here before any of us." Nico said.

"Yeah I know but...wait...where's Annabeth I thought she worked here too?" Jake asked before seeing Nico and Percy's face's.

They were holding back tears and Nico walked up and hugged Percy.

"What? What did I say I know you two didn't get along but there's no reason to cry what happened?" Jake asked.

"Annabeth was killed a few years ago she was shot along with Reyna Arellano another doctor here, she died in Leo Valdez's arms." Percy explained.

Jake stared at him hoping he was joking but he saw that Percy was deadly serious. He didn't know any girl named Reyna but he remembered Annabeth with her blonde hair and stormy eyes he couldn't comprehend the fact that she was dead he had known her almost as long as Percy.

"I...I'm so...I'm sorry I didn't know I'm so sorry I can't believe this. I thought she was mad at me and that's why she wasn't talking to me the past few years I'm so sorry Percy I know you cared for her as much as I did." Jake said near tears.

Percy walked up and hugged Jake "Listen it's okay she died with people that cared about her and loved her and I heard her funeral was beautiful and sad but I didn't go on the fact that I was shot and in a coma."

"Wait WHAT!" Jake said as he heard this.

"Yeah the person that killed her and Reyna was after me I...I basically got her killed it's my fault." Percy said as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Nico hugged Percy tightly "Percy that man was crazy it wasn't your fault he was blinded by anger over his wife's death you are in no way responsible for their deaths." Nico said to his husband.

Percy brushed the tears from his eyes "Thanks Nico I really needed that." He said as he smiled at his friend and hugged him tighter.

"Um Percy are you going to be okay?" Jake asked as he was feeling a little uncomfortable.

Percy looked at him and smiled "Yeah I'll be fine. Hey, why did you come in here in the first place?" Percy asked.

"Oh right, listen I don't want to hurt people anymore I beat the shit out of Jason and I didn't even know him I don't want to be the big scary guy that could possibly kill you I don't want to hurt the ones I love I need to tell all the head doctors about the accident."

Percy looked at him like he was absolutely crazy which he probably was "How do you plan to do that?" Percy asked.

Jake looked at him "By getting all the head doctors in your office and telling them what happened." He said like it should have been obvious.

"Wait when do you plan to do this?" Percy asked just then there was a knock on the door "Jake. Percy. You guys in there?"

Will Solace poked his head through "So why exactly have you called us down Jake?" He asked.

Jake looked at Percy "Right about now Percy." He said as the rest of the doctors came in and sat on the couch or stood or sat on the floor.

Jake turned and ordered Butch and two other security guards to be around him "Okay guys listen up." Jake yelled to get the other doctor's attention, they all turned to him.

"Okay now I'm sure you all know by now what happened to Jason Grace, Piper again I'm really sorry but-" Jake was cut off when he was kicked in his bad leg by Thalia Grace.

"Your the one that beat up my little brother?" Thalia screamed as Piper and Leo held her back.

Jake was on the ground rolling in pain, no one had ever hit him in his bad leg and he sure as hell didn't want to get hit there again.

"Oh My God! Holy Shit That's Fucking Painful!" Jake screamed grabbing his bad leg and trying to keep his vision from blurring Percy, Nico, and Butch helped Jake into Percy's chair.

Jake looked over and saw Piper holding Thalia back "I will end you you little shit no one hurts Jason and lives I'm going to kill you!" Thalia yelled at him which scared Jake right to the core.

"Thalia, Jake didn't mean to hurt Jason it was an accident." Piper insisted which made Thalia soften up she stopped screaming and looked at Jake.

"How? How pray tell was it an accident Mason?" Thalia said.

Jake took a deep breath and stood up.

Almost instantly his entire left side shot up in pain he crumbled back into the chair groaning in pain "Okay so that won't work holy shit that hurt's." Jake said.

"Hurry up before I rip your leg off and beat you with it." Thalia said.

"Wow feisty I should definitely ask her out if she doesn't kill me." Jake thought.

"Right I wanted to tell you all about why i attacked Jason and how it happened." Jake explained.

"Mr. Mason are you sure about this?" Chief Brunner asked in the back of the room.

"Yes Brunner you, Luke, and Percy are the only ones that know, but after what happened they deserve an explanation." Jake said.

Jake took another deep breath "The reason I attacked Jason was because I have PTSD and he triggered it when he yelled at me." Jake started.

"Now Butch I Need you guys to be ready because I'm going to explain everything okay?" Jake said to the guard.

"No problem Jake." Butch said.

Jake exhaled "Okay here's the story about my leg-"


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but better late then never right? Anyway enjoy._

**Disclaimer: You already know I'm not Rick Riordan**

Jake looked around at all the doctors and took a deep breath.

"Okay here's the story with my leg.." almost instantly he shot out of his chair and charged to the nearest person who was Thalia Grace.

"Thalia look out!" Percy screamed as Jake reached out to her.

Thalia punched Jake square in the jaw and Jake dropped out cold.

"Yeah bitch no one beats up my brother and gets away with it." Thalia yelled

"I think it would be best if we all got back to work Mr. and Mr. Jackson please stay here with me along with you Butch." Chief Brunner said.

All three men nodded as everyone filed out of the room with Thalia shooting one more glare at the unconscious man on the floor.

When the door closed Butch and Nico propped Jake on the couch while Percy checked the bruise starting to form on his cheek.

"He will be fine but we need to talk about how we will tell the staff about what happened to Jake." Brunner said.

Percy sighed and looked at the chief.

"We may need to call Luke for this." Percy said.

Brunner nodded looking a little sad he did not want to pull the doctor in while on sabbatical but they had no choice.

"I will call Mr. Castellan you keep an eye on Jake alright Percy?" Brunner asked.

Percy nodded and Brunner along with Butch left the room just as Jake started to groan.

Jake's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Nico and Percy.

"Please tell me I didn't do it again?" Jake asked looking worried that he hurt someone.

Percy chuckled and shook his head.

Jake looked at him confused "You think it's funny?"

Nico smiled "Jake you went straight to Thalia and she took you down with one punch like you just dropped out cold it was pretty funny."

Jake felt his cheek and winced "Damn she hit me hard. Hey is she single?" he asked suddenly.

Nico just stared at him but Percy smiled "Jake she's gay."

Jake sighed "Damn."

"Hey aren't you gay too Jake?" Percy asked.

Jake shook his head "I'm bisexual there is a difference you know or are you still the seaweed brain I knew six years ago Jackson?"

Percy's face turned red in a blush "Oh shut up Mason." he said as he started laughing.

Percy looked at him "Aw come on man that was funny smile for once."

Jake just sighed not smiling he hasn't smiled in six years he forgot what it looked like and what his laugh sounds like.

"Percy it's not that your not funny or that I don't think that every time you mess up it's funny because trust me it is. I just...can't you know that." Jake said.

Percy sighed and nodded.

"Is it because of your accident?" Nico asked.

Jake nodded.

"Anyway I should probably check on my intern who was it again Hylla something?" Jake said trying to change the subject.

"Hylla Arellano she's...she's Reyna Arellano's sister." Percy said sadly.

"The girl who was killed along with Annabeth that's her sister?" Jake asked.

Percy and Nico nodded.

Jake felt sorry for the girl and mentally noted that he should be nicer to her than the other interns but not too nice he was still going to be a hard ass to them.

"Well...I'll go start my rounds I'll see you guys later alright?" Jake said.

The married couple nodded as Jake limped out the door.

** "Break"**

**2 Day's Later**

"Um..could it be Anosmia?" Travis Stoll said to Jake on the last question of rounds.

"Stoll that answer was so wrong it was almost right again. Now you all have ten seconds to get out of my face or you will be in one of these patient beds too." Jake said with a glare.

Everyone ran in different directions but before Hylla could escape Jake grabbed her arm.

"Miss Arellano I need to speak with you." Jake said not dropping his scowl.

Hylla went wide eyed "Um...s-sure of course Mr. Mason." she gulped.

Jake limped to his office with Hylla right behind him.

"So what do you need sir?" Hylla asked a little worried.

Jake's face softened for a second but brought back up to a glare again.

"No. You can't fall for this girl come on no matter how mesmerizing her eyes are or how amazing her hair looks or.." Jake thought to himself before Hylla interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir are you alright?" Hylla asked.

"Yes I'm fine anyway listen I saw your grades top of your class and extensive knowledge in all fields of surgery I want you to assist me in rounds alright." Jake said.

Hylla looked shocked "T-thank you sir wow this is amazing." she said smiling.

Jake nodded still not dropping his scowl but seeing her smile made his scowl go against him and he dropped it and for once in six years.

He smiled.

**Hylla's POV**

"He smiled." Hylla thought to herself as she ate her lunch.

"Jake Mason. The ultimate hard-ass at this hospital who made Nazi look like a saint smiled...at me." Hylla said to herself hoping no one heard her.

Unfortunately the wrong person was listening.

"Wait Jake Mason did what? He smiled?" A voice came up.

Hylla turned around and saw Travis and Connor Stoll standing there shocked.

Hylla's face burned "Um...well maybe."

Travis was laughing along with Connor.

"Yeah right Arellano." Travis said.

They were laughing so hard they didn't see Jake Mason walk up behind them.

"There a problem Miss Arellano?" Jake said which made Travis and Connor stop instantly they paled and turned around to see the dark haired man standing behind them.

Hylla smiled "Of course not Mr. Mason."

Jake nodded and scowled at the Stoll brothers "I see you two have enough time on your hands to laugh at Miss Arellano then you can stay the next four weekends on call."

The Stoll's gulped and nodded.

"Of course Dr. Mason." Connor said before they left.

"Thank you Mr. Mason." Hylla said as she turned back to her lunch.

She was eating for a few minutes before she realized Jake had not left she turned around he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Mr. Mason do you need anything?" Hylla asked.

"Um..Jake." he said rubbing his neck.

Hylla stared at him.

"Um I'm sorry I don't follow." Hylla asked.

"M-my name is Jake and you can call me that." Jake said looking a little embarrassed.

Hylla smiled at the dark haired man "Sure thing Jake."

Jake nodded and turned around to go to his table just as Percy came up and wrapped an arm around him.

**Jake's POV**

"Well what was that about Mason?" Percy asked.

"What was what about?" Jake asked annoyed.

"Um call me Jake." Percy said in a mocking voice as Will Solace walked up.

"Wait what was that what are you laughing about now Jackson?" Will asked.

"Jake likes Hylla Arellano." Percy said which made Jake's face burn up.

"I don't like her aright she's a good student and she's smarter than all my interns combined so I'm just letting her assist me in rounds." Jake explained before he realized what he said he saw Will and Percy's jaw's drop. Jake groaned and slammed his head against the table.

"Your letting her help you Jake?" Percy said completely shocked.

"Damn it Percy please just let me eat my lunch." Jake said.

"Alright fine." Percy said with a mischievous grin.

"Jake." a voice came up.

Jake turned and saw Piper standing there looking a little pissed.

"Uh oh." Will said as he scooted a little farther from Jake, as did Percy.

"Can I help you Piper?" Jake asked.

"Did you just make Travis and Connor work on call for four weekends?" Piper asked which made Will look at him.

"Wait Travis Stoll? My intern?" Will said.

Jake nodded "They were harassing Hylla they had it coming." Jake said casually.

"You can't make the Stoll brothers work on call together they are going to torture the patients with pranks and jokes." Piper said.

Jake shrugged "Fine make one work two weekends and the other work the other."

"Fair enough." Piper said as she walked away.

"So you rescued Hylla from the Stoll's?" Percy said chuckling.

"Percy I swear to god I will end you." Jake growled.

"Ah love it's so mysterious." Will said.

"I barely know you Solace but I will kill you too if you keep talking." Jake said his face turning bright red.

Will and Percy burst out laughing just as Leo Valdez came down smiling like an idiot.

"Hey lover boy." Leo said snickering before Jake grabbed his head and shoved it into his soup.

Percy was laughing even harder but Will stared wide eyed at the Latino who had noodles in his black hair.

"Anymore thought's?" Jake said.

Will shook his head but Percy was on the floor and people were starting to look.

"Get up Jackson." Jake growled as he helped Percy up.

"Sorry." Percy said gasping for air.

Leo was picking the noodles out of his hair.

"Was that really necessary?" Percy said laughing like an idiot again.

"Well the guy had it coming nice work Mason." a voice came up.

Jake and Percy turned and standing there was his old friend Luke Castellan.

"Luke!" Jake and Percy said in unison Percy grinning like an idiot while Jake kept his poker face.

"Still not smiling Mason? Wow." Luke said chuckling.

"You know I seem to recall a few years back when I kicked your ass so hard you couldn't sit for a few days." Jake retorted.

"Yeah but that was when we were residents and I think I could beat you this time Mason." Luke said grinning.

"Well then." Jake said as he put his arm on the table. "Let's see how strong you are."

Luke chuckled and sat down across from Jake putting his arm up and grabbing Jake's hand.

"Oh hell ya hey guy's get over here." Leo yelled to the other doctors.

Within thirty seconds everyone was crowded around Jake and Luke.

"Jeez how boring has this place gotten?" Jake said.

"You have no idea Mason." Percy said grinning.

"Fine let's just kick Castellan's ass. It should only take me about five seconds." Jake said which made the other doctors start oohing.

"Ready. Set. Go." Nico yelled.

Jake almost won within two seconds but Luke brought his hand to an equal stance and they kept holding out for about two minutes.

"Bet's place your bet's here." Jake could hear the Stoll's yelling.

"Your stronger I'll give you that Castellan." Jake said as he started to sweat.

Luke was sweating too. "Yeah but have you?" he retorted.

"I don't know what does this tell you?" Jake said as he hooked his leg against the table and brought down all his strength smashing Luke's hand on the table.

Everyone groaned and cashed in there bets apparently Luke losing was not expected.

"Damn you have gotten stronger." Luke said as he rubbed his hand as everyone left.

"So have you Castellan." Jake said as he rubbed his hand and then he winced as he got up.

"Oh shit dude I totally forgot how's your leg holding up?" Luke asked.

"It's fine just a little pain." Jake said.

Luke nodded.

"So I heard you got married who to?" Jake asked.

"A girl named Marina." Luke said smiling.

"Wait Marina as in Marshall Lane's sister?" Jake said.

Luke nodded still smiling.

"Wow good for you Castellan." Jake said fist bumping him.

"Thanks." Luke said.

"Luke I thought you were supposed to be back tomorrow." Nico said.

"Took an early flight and with Marina being a stay at home mom for my little boy it all kind of worked out." Luke said as they started walking back to Jake's office.

"You have a kid?" Jake said shocked.

Luke rubbed his neck "Yeah and I got to name him."

"What's his name?" Jake asked.

Luke looked at him "Jake." he said.

"Yeah what's up?" Jake asked.

Luke looked at him smiling a little for a few minutes before he realized he wasn't talking to him.

"Oh." Jake said wide eyed completely shocked.

Luke nodded chuckling "Jake Perseus Castellan."

Jake really had to stop letting his guard down because right there he smiled again and hugged Luke.

Another first in six years.

"Um Jake are you feeling alright?" Percy said.

Jake turned around and brought back his scowl.

"If any of you mention that I'll break your neck." Jake said.

Everyone nodded and patted Jake on the back as they walked back to his office.

"So you want me to help you guy's explain why Jake is messed up in the leg." Luke summed up.

Jake and Percy nodded.

Luke pondered this for a few seconds before nodding.

"Alright how are we doing this?" Luke asked.

Percy looked at Jake "How are we doing this Mason you still haven't told me."

"You all know exactly what happened right? You guy's and Brunner." Jake said which he got a nod in return.

"Well you guy's are going to tell it alright." Jake said.

"Wait why am I here then?" Luke said.

"Because you and Percy were with me during the accident but you were the one who took care of me in my coma." Jake explained.

"Okay yeah makes sense." Luke said.

"Great so now we just need to gather all the doctors and explain this." Jake said.

"I'll handle that Luke you and Percy get Brunner alright?" Nico said.

"Got it, oh and by the way great to see you guys again." Luke said as he walked out of the room with Percy.

"Okay I'll go and get Butch to keep me back." Jake said as he limped out the door with Nico.

**30 Minutes Later**

"This better be good this time Mason." Thalia Grace said as the rest of the doctors filed in.

"Trust me this is pretty important." Luke said while he hugged Piper who was happy to see him.

"Fine I'll stay for you Luke." Thalia sighed as she sat down.

"Great now I know that you are wondering about my leg which got interrupted by me being knocked unconscious." Jake said looking at Thalia who was chuckling.

"But I decided to let Percy, Luke, and Brunner explain what happened." Jake finished.

Luke, Brunner, and Percy walked up to the front next to Jake who was currently being held back by Butch so he didn't attack anyone.

"Okay take it away guys." Jake said.

Percy took a deep breath and began the story.

_ Ohhhhhh whoops did I stop it before you find out what happened don't worry the next chapter is the accident I promise the whole chapter is going to be the accident so I don't know how long it will be please review._


End file.
